The Pirate and The Outlaw
by pirategypsy
Summary: crossover with robin hood robins sister is a pirate this is her life and how she knows jack please read and review need tips can be bad as long as its helpful
1. the start of it all

* * *

Chapter 1 the past

I woke to the sound of thunder outside my room. I got up out of bed and sat down on the window seat. I opened up the book that was sitting there and smiled as it was _Cinderella,_ my favorite story. I was so into the book I didn't hear the light knock on the door. When the door opened it creaked and my head shot up only to sigh in relief at finding it was my twin brother Robin.

"My dear cinderalie how are you this wonderful evening? Reading I see if only mom or dad saw you would be in big trouble." He said, I rolled my eyes at the name he called me.

"I thought I told you not to call me that, and I'm just peachy." I nearly shouted with false anger. He looked around before saying,

"It's almost time Raven."

"But I don't want to go and dad will surly punish the maids when they find us missing" I had tears in my eyes when I finished talking.

"We have to go they would do worse to us if they knew what we did. Besides you can sail the seas like you always dreamed of doing and no one can hold you back."

"And you what will you do. Still from the rich and give to the poor" I joked. He nodded

"That sounds like a fantastic ideal" he said with excitement in he's eyes.

"I was only joking." I said quickly but it was too late he had all ready decided that was what he would do.

I sighed as I got up knowing we needed to leave and it was a lost cause to argue otherwise. I glanced around my room with tears in my eyes as I realized that it might be the last time I saw it. The walls were a sea blue like my eyes. I had a light brown desk and dresser and a bright pink bed that I hated but it was the only way I was allowed to have a blue room.

"We're only 10 maybe we can get a lighter sentence."

"No they would probably just let us rot in the jail until we were old enough to hang," He sadly said, "come on I found you a ship to leave on, it sails in an hour so we need to hurry." With that said he pulled a bag out of the closet and filled it with all the things I would need and more. Then we grabbed my hand and lead me to the passenger ship still carrying my bag and his. As we got closer I began to think that this was no ordinary ship, but a pirate ship. I didn't dream of telling Robin though in fear of him not letting me go. When we were right next to it the captain came down the ramp and took my bag.

"This your sister young man?" he asked in a gruff tone. He then looked me over and saw that I didn't believe that it was a passenger ship. "She looks a lot like you. Are you twins?"

"Yes sir" we said at the same time then grinned at each other. The captain smiled he saw a great future in both of us and that this was going to be a painfully parting. We said our goodbyes and warnings then parted ways.

* * *


	2. five years later

I don't own any of the characters that you reconize just in case you thought that i did. sorry about the short chapters but i wrote this a long time ago and have to rewrite every thing becuase i don't like the way it is and keep forgeting to write it so i apoligize for the long wait and shortness once again and ask that if you want a faster update seeing as i can't gurantee the length, that you reveiw to remind me that i have to do this.

Five Years Later

I looked up in time to see what looked like a whole crew of pirates entering The Maiden Hand where I worked. I sighed as I walked over to serve them thinking of the days when I was a pirate. But those days were over. I walked toward the captain he was kind of handsome.

"We would like a round of rum, love" he said in arrogant slurred voice.

"Coming right up but don't call me love" I managed to reply in an even tone. After that everything went fine but I began to think that the captain wasn't really drunk I wasn't so sure. It happened as I was giving them their last round of rum, he grabbed my wrist and saw the pirate brand that I hid so very well seeing that this was a semi-respectable town that the pub was in. He got a very interesting look in I eyes as I tugged my hand away from him. Luckily at that very moment the door burst open and the mailman entered I was glad seeing as the letter from my brother was a week late. I practically ran to the man he hand me the letter and left in a hurry after being paid of course.

Pov- Jack

I watched as the tavern girl ran to the man at the door almost upset at the thought of her with someone. A sigh of relief escaped me when I saw him leave her all alone with a letter clutched in her hand. Her sea blue eyes held excitement as she turned to finish her work for the night. As she served the other people in the pub, he found himself wondering what was in the letter.

Pov- nobodies

As soon as Raven's shift at the pub ended she was out the door not even noticing the man that followed her down the cobbled path that led to the cottage she called a home. The cottage was located on a cliff overlooking a hidden harbor that had a small ship in it. She had only been in the house for a minute when the man knocked on the door. She opened and was shocked to see the captain himself.

"What are you doing here and how did you find my house," I asked angrily

"I wanted to see if you would join my crew were short some crewmates, and I didn't think that you liked your job all that much."

"And how do you know that I will make a god crew mate and know what to do on a ship."

Please reveiw


End file.
